The TRip
by Freya3
Summary: Max and Logan go on a trip! Just the first chapters, Pure Smut. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Another package! And all she really wanted to do was go and see Logan and then probably eat one of his culinary miracles for dinner then maybe watch an old film and snuggle up to her boyfriend an then of course make love to him all night but it looked as if that fantasy was going to have o wait for another half an hour or so. She sighed.

" You aiight boo?" OC asked as Max grudgingly took another package of the counter and sighed.

" Yer, just wondering why I'm still working here!" she said loudly so that Normal could hear her.

Cindy smiled, " thinking about your hot boy?" since max and Logan had beaten the virus and Logan legs had been healed with the nerves being repaired by the chemical used to kill the virus max had been around his apartment most nights and had eaten with him almost all the time. Not that OC minded, it meant that she could entertain company and not have to worry about max " Really? You sure?" Cindy nodded and pushed max towards the door, " Go!"

Barging back in on a delicate situation and she was happy that max was finally with her boy and could start to enjoy life, the one that she was deprived of when she was younger.

" Here boo, tell ya what, I'll take this package and then you can just owe me Kay?" she asked

" Thanks boo I owe ya! Late!"

Great, now off to Logan's.

"Hey!" she called as she walked into the apartment, no Logan to be found in the study, she wondered round a bit until she heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall, where Logan's bedroom was. She crept into the hall to see Asha and Logan walk out of his bedroom laughing,**_*** _**They looked up and Asha's face noticeably fell as she saw Max but Logan's lit up.

" Hey Max!" he said walking up to her. She shot him a questioning glance. 

They were just friends she told herself, then the other the other voice in her head screamed at her 'yeah right she's almost in love with him as much as you are! You can see the way she looks at him and how she hangs on his every word, does all she can to help him- never asking questions.' She could she why she was in love with him. It was the same as her- in that way they were the same, it was because as well as being the most kind, generous, caring, intelligent, funny, down to earth person she had ever met he was also the best looking and sexiest with his trim muscles, blue eyes like the ocean and scruffy hair. She couldn't loose him, she kept telling herself that he wasn't going anywhere but there always was the doubt because he was to good to be true.

Asha moved around awkwardly from one foot to the other as Max studied her. Logan broke in to explain.

" I just got something for Asha, I left it in the bedroom." 

Yeah like your brain come on Logan, wake up! Surely you can she can't wait to jump you! But instead of saying that which she knew would not be very appropriate she just stayed deadpan and raised a perfect eyebrow.

He looked from Max to Asha and practically saw sparks flying through the air between them but, not the sparks that came when Max looked at him or him at her, the sort of sparks that start fire. Once again he broke the silence.

" Well as you got those papers now Asha maybe you better get to that meeting you were talking about." She got the hint and nodded grudgingly 

" Yep, I'll call you and tell you how it goes." She said as she brushes past Max who didn't even make an effort to move.

AS she closed the door on the way out Logan moved the short distance to Max who was ridged in his arms as he drew her to him.

" What's up?" he asked her as he pulled back and looked into her dark brown pools.

She sighed, she really didn't want to bring this up now when things were so good but she didn't want Asha hanging around all the time and poor Logan was so nice he just thought she thought of him as a friend. She hated the feeling of jealously, it was constant doubt and it wasn't that she didn't trust Logan, she did but she wasn't exactly in the same as asha and sometimes it occurred to her that Logan would be better with someone like Asha.

He brushed his nose against hers to get her attention, " come on, what is it angel?"

" One word Logan- Asha," she took his hand and lead him into the lounge and to the sofa where she sat down and then pulled him down to sit with her. She took deep breath- here goes,

" Look before I start I want you to promise to be quiet until I have finished, k?" she could feel him stare at her but she purposefully avoided his eyes.

"Max, I think that I have an idea of what you are going to say but, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the whole world ok, and I'll try and shut up!"

He said, well that was about the basis of what he wanted to say he thought now the ball was in her court. He met his eyes to hers and saw the hesitance there. " It's ok Max, if you want to say something say it or else it'll bother you forever1 and I know how that feels!" he added smiling at her. She smiled back and took his hand trying to think of a way to begin.

" Ok, well since you and I got together and the whole virus and wheelchair wasn't an issue anymore I was so pleased- not about the wheelchair thing, that didn't matter to me but the virus was a big issue." She built up the courage to look up and meet his eyes and smiled, he was looking at her with nothing but love and she relaxed a bit.

" Well since then I have been so happy, with you. I'm scared to death though cos this virus bitch in still in your system, I know that you now have antibodies but I'm still scared, and the thought of you leaving me- me killing you is the worst pain that I can possibly imagine." She leant back to rest herself on the sofa and looked at him, his face wore and almost unreadable expression but she carried on in vain, this sharing feelings thing had never been her but she was at least willing to try now.

" And I am really happy apart from one thing in this relationship I think we need to talk about, Asha. Logan I know that you think of her as a friend and I do trust you but, it's just that it's so obvious that she's in love with and you don't seem to ever push her away. I mean I know why she loves you the same reasons that I do but can't you see that she's expecting something more and, in doing so is always hanging around you making it really hard for us to have time alone?!" She was getting exasperated, not at him but at herself for having such feelings and feeling so stupidly. He reached up and put his hand on her knee and a warm surge spread through her.

She continued, softer this time, " Logan, I love you and I just want her to know that you're not available…" he opened her mouth to respond to her but she cut him off " Shut up remember? I'm not just some girl and I can't believe that you chose me but there's also the doubt that's always there…the doubt about whether one day you are just going to wake up and realise that you have made a big mistake- with me." She hung her head low, now that she had said it out loud she felt stupid. God how could this one man make her feel so many things all at once? She shivered a little as she waited for him to respond.

He thought about what she had said for a minute, how could this beautiful creature think that she was no good for him? She was so much better than anything, anyone he had every experienced. She made him feel alive and gave him the will to carry on through life. He suddenly thought of Asha and how she sometimes was a little over-friendly but being Logan he had just thought it was a good friendship. She shivered against him and he pulled him into his lap, settling her comfortably against his well-sculpted chest.

She went happily into his lap and relaxed but still did not meet his eyes, then he pulled up her angelic face with his finger and their eyes locked.

" I love you max, I don't know what else to say I will have a word with Asha if that'll make you happy but I swear on my life I would never let anything happen between us. And I didn't exactly ask her to come with me into my bedroom!"

She smirked at him and shook her head, " O really, so she just followed you into your bedroom?"

" Yes," he answered "you are the only person I would ever invite into my bedroom Max." that touched her and she almost cried she was so relived. HE loved her. He LOVED her. He loved HER. The words swam around her head making her feeling dizzy. God don't let me screw this up, he's too good to loose…..

He broke her chain of thought suddenly as he brought his head down to hers in a feather light kiss. They both sighed at the intimate contact and deepened the kiss opening their mouths and each tongue fighting for control. 

He was is heaven, he ran his hands up her back and into her silky hair and then down again, something he knew drove her wild. Eventually he had to draw away for breath and he pulled her close to him so that their foreheads were touching.

" So after all the heavy stuff do you think we can get on with what we planned to do tonight?" He asked her almost playfully but he knew he was really giving her another chance to start talking if she needed to. She saw this in his eyes and thanked him for it. But now she was fine, more than fine.

" What do we have planned for tonight?" she enquired as she snuggled closer into his chest.

" Well, I was thinking that we could order some take out and then watch a pre-plus movie with popcorn of course and then make hot a passionate love all night. What do ya think?"

She smiled at him, before meeting him she had never even heard of some of the things he cooked with or ever watched movies and ate popcorn and certainly had never 'made love."

" I think that that sounds like a really, really good idea!" **_***_**

After the film was finished the two lovers were to content to move. Max had found a spot between Logan's legs where her back was against his chest and their legs were intertwined. Logan stroked her hair and sighed, never before had he felt so right with any other woman, not even Valerie.

" Logan, tell me something about before the pulse, what your life was like." Max often asked these questions when they were relaxed and happy after dinner, she was curious and Logan was her source to the ' normal' world that existed while she was at Manticore. He smiled into her hair at her childlike voice as if she willed him to tell her something about how good it was just so that she could hold onto some hope that one day, she might get to see that kind of world.

" What do you want to know?" he questioned her letting her make the first move.

" Where did you live? Did you have any other girlfriends before Valerie? How was collage? Who were your friends? That kind of thing." She stated.

" Well, I'll try but it's probably going to be really boring so if I start to babble just tell me ok?" she nodded and he wondered how to go on,

" I went to collage at Yale which I have told you before, there I shared an apartment with a guy called Will who was my best friend at the time. I worked hard and got good grades but I also was a bit of a tear-away, drinking all night, parties sorta normal student and lots of girls." He stopped there wondering how to tackle that hump he had just created for himself but Max then took him by surprised him by asking " How many?" he took a deep breath but continued

" Um….. There was Chasidy, Ella, Joey, Sarah and Rachael, so 5." He suddenly felt really bad, like even though he had never know Max then he was letting her down somehow. He raised his eyes to hers, afraid of what he'd see in them but to his surprise again all he saw there was love and the will for him to continue so he did,

" I had a good life then although, like a spoilt little rich boy. I took it for granted, having great friends and girls hanging off every arm, getting everything that I wanted but then things changed." He smiled wistfully and then looked down at her, she saw the hurt in his eyes, the look that always came when he was remembering something about before the pulse.

" Will died in the pulse explosion and that's when I met his fiancée Lauren, at his funeral and you know the rest from there." He finished and just stared at the window for a moment and then back at her. 

She cocked her head thinking, she loved hearing about before the pulse and about his old life even if there were girls than she would have liked in his past, he had been happy then. She always liked to hear his responses to her questions but, at the same it was a way to get him to talk and vent some of his feeling out into the opening because, as Max could understand he was a very guarded person.

She decided it was time to change the subject, as she was sure Logan would talk if he wanted and they had had enough deep and meaning full conversations for today. She twisted round so that she was facing him and kissed him softly on his perfect lips whilst moving her hands up to his hair.

He groaned and returned her kiss, pulling her closer to bring her whole body in contact with his. As usual the kisses became both passionate and deep almost immediately and Logan decided it was probably was time to move to somewhere move comfortable. **_***_**

They stumbled down the hall I and into his bedroom, their lips were still fused together as they both feel together with a thud onto his bed. She ran her hands up and down his back under his shirt as he delved his tongue into her mouth and tangled his hands into her hair. She groaned as he pulled away from her mouth but then was quite content when he moved back to her mouth after having removed her red tank top and threw in into a forgotten corner and proceeded to work on freeing her from the constraints of her bra.

She was in equal heaven removing his shirt and casting her eyes over his perfect chest. She shoved her hands into his hair as his mouth came up to lavish her left nipple. She groaned in pure pleasure as he repeated the same sweet assault to her other nipple and then slowly licked his way down her firm and tight belly until he reached the junction of her perfect stems and ever so slowly pushed her jeans and panties to the floor.

" Logan…" she managed to rasp out and he smiled at the effect he was having on her. He loved the way that he could make her feel even though he was not even nearly worthy of this beautiful transgenic goddess. He continued his journey down and laid a feather light kiss on the inside of her thigh. |She cried out and he turned and kissed the other thigh.

Max was having a hard time even keeping any coherent thought. Sure, she had had quick romps whilst she was in heat, a number of time actually but none even came close to the pleasure that Logan gave her when he made love to her. He was gentle and tender but as well as being passionate and made her feel special and whole. She had never felt the way she did at this moment in time about anyone, truly and utterly in love and completely besotted with someone else. As he kept playing with her she got more and more inpatient until she could think of nothing else to say but, " Just take me now!" as she sat up and tried in vain to get him out of his pants.

He was ready too and he was now eager to inside of her for the ultimate pleasure he knew would come soon. As she succeeded in getting all of his clothes off so that he was as naked as she was she crawled up to him so that their faces were level and shared a long tender and passionate kiss as he drove into her.

The two bodies moved in harmony as one as new sheans of sweat covered them. Raspy gasps and low moans contributed to the tidal wave of emotions that came as the two lovers fell onto each other each exhausted and content.

" I love you Max." he whispered as he kissed her forehead tenderly and she replied with the same words as she pulled him over so that he was spooning her from behind with his hand across her flat stomach and his nose buried in her hair.

" I love you too Logan**_."***_**

The couple slept deep into the night in each others arms until Max's body could sleep no more and she awoke a just laid thinking about life and Logan and how lucky she was to have someone to love her despite her faults and background. He was the best person she had ever met. She turned over in his arms so that she was staring at his beautiful face. 

It was still dark as she ran her index finger over the contours of his nose and chin and sighed happily. He began to stir at her attentions and finally opened his eyes and came across his favourite sight, which was holding, and staring into the eyes of the woman he loved.

" Morning gorgeous, what time is it?" he croaked as he pulled her even closer to his warm body. She smiled at his groggy-Ness and looked over his shoulder to his alarm clock.

" Um…6 o clock." She stated as she read the numbers of the small screen. " We have about another hour until we have to get up!" she added answering his unsaid question. She was going to have to be at work on time today since she was late yesterday because Logan and her had got a little distracted.

" Good, then we have enough time then." He smiled down at her and ran his hands through her long dark hair.

" O Yeah? What for?" she asked amused at his tone and then he leaned in and kissed her and she knew immediately what he meant! **_***_**


	2. PLans

After an hour of sweet lovemaking they decided that it really was time to get up even though both of them would have been quite happy staying in bed all day. There were still things that needed attention in the real world like Max's job and Eyes-Only stuff that had been mounting up over the week.  
  
AS Max had a nice relaxing shower Logan whipped up some breakfast for them in the kitchen. Max came into the kitchen wrapped in Logan's robe and her wet hair falling loosely down her back. Logan had never seen such a beautiful person; she was perfect at least Manticore had the decency to make their soldiers hot he mused as she walked towards him.  
  
" Hey," she said as she brought her hands up around his neck and rested her forehead against his.  
  
" Your really beautiful you know," he replied as he put his hands around her small waist. She blushed. Before they had got together he had never seen Max blush; there was lots of sides of her he had never seen. He liked it when she shared things with him because it made him feel special to her even though he knew that he was it was just a little bit of him that felt proud that she trusted him more than anyone else in the world.  
  
" Yes, well your not bad yourself Mr Cale she answered as she moved out of his arms and towards the counter where he had set a plate of bacon and toast and a bowl of fruit next to it. Also there was a bottle of orange juice that she loved although it was hard to come by these days and she guessed Logan had got some especially for her, as he didn't drink it himself.  
  
They sat down together with Max on Logan's chair where he usually sat and Logan perched on the worktop.  
  
" So what are you doing today?" she ventured as he poured her a glass of orange and offered her an apple which she gratefully took.  
  
" I was thinking about getting some work done, I got some stuff which needs replying to etc."  
  
She looked up at him from her seat with a puzzled look on her face " replying to? I thought Eyes-Only was all bring down the bad guys not replying to stupid party invitations and stuff!"  
  
He smiled at her, always the same old Max. " This stuff isn't Eyes-Only stuff, it's replying to an invitation that has asked me to go to the Annual Oxford Reunion in London. But I'm not going."  
  
Max, who was now half way through her second piece of toast swallow her mouthful and said " Why?" he smiled at her direct response.  
  
" Why, do I have been asked to go to London or why aren't I going? He asked her.  
  
" Both." She replied as she finished her breakfast and took his hand in hers  
  
" Well, I have been asked to go because I won a prise for the best all round student when I was studying there. Sorta like all round good chap award and so every 5 years the collage hold a big party in London to celebrate all their triumphs and they get loads of boring old men to come and then they ask everyone who won any prizes to come as well." Max just made a 'uh-hu' noise and so Logan continued as she started to entwine and play with his fingers.  
  
" I'm not going because a) I need a date and b) it will be all packed with all these men and women which expect me to be the Logan I was then and I'm not." He stared at the Max on this last line as if trying to see whether she was going to laugh at him or what she was going to do. But to his surprise she just said  
  
" I'll go with you." That was it just ' I'll go with you'.  
  
" Max it's not just the whole date thing I could have asked you to be my date and you know I would have it's all the expectations that people will have for me like they had back then, and I don't know if I can live up to them like I used to!" He felt stupid saying this stuff to her, as she had had to put up with more shit in her life than he ever had but there was still that feeling nagging away at him. He wasn't the same man as he was before; he was older, more settled, down to earth and mature.  
  
" She came around the work top so that she could reach him and she wrapped her arms around his neck " Listen Logan, you know I would come with you to London and if I come you don't need to be afraid of what people think cos' it's me they'll be looking at because I'm so lucky to be with you and they won't think any less of you just because you have changed because they might see that you have become a better person." He just stared at her, " and if anyone says anything to you I'll kick their butts!" he let out a short laugh at her and pulled her in for a loving kiss just as her beeper went off.  
  
" Shit I've wasted to much time here I'm supposed to be meeting Cindy at work in 10 minutes for one of her ' Lets Grill Max about her Love Life' sessions. You know you're a bad influence on me Logan Cale.  
  
He released her, as she pulled away "You wouldn't have it any other way Max." he joked as she sped off into what was quickly becoming their bedroom to get changed. 


	3. The Market

****

Chapter 3 Preparations

After hours of nagging comments from Normal, stupid ramblings from Sketchy and imploring questions about Logan from Original Cindy it was finally time to go home. Max packed up her bag handed her signature sheets in and said her goodbye's to everyone until tomorrow. She had told OC about the whole London thing but in her rush to get to work on time she had forgotten to ask Logan when this whole trip was! Well at least she was heading over there now so she could ask him. She mounted her bike and set off for Foggle Towers.

The streets were quiet and so the checkpoint were fairly stream-lined and she arrived at the apartment block in record time even for her and parked her bike. AS always as the elevator rose to meet Logan's floor she became exited and jumpy. It was only Logan, but as they spent more time together the more they connected, as well as taking her breath away every time she looked at him she still felt a little nervous before she saw him unless she did something in true Max style and screw up. 

As the elevator pinged open she came face to face with the single most beautiful face that she had ever seen. "oof!" she gasped as their bodies connected.

" O God, sorry Max. " he smiled as she collected her self together. She smiled up at him as she stepped out of the elevator and pressed the hold button because she guessed that she was going out as the door was closed and he was wearing his jacket.

" Hey, no big delio, going somewhere?" she said as she shifted the backpack that he had in his hands so that he could slip one around her waist.

" Yep, I am actually, I was going to go to the market to get us something to eat for tonight but your early!" he put on a mock angry face but it quickly faded as he leant down to peck her cheek. She turned so that he could kiss her cheek more freely.

" The traffic was good, mind if I tag along?"

" Course not. He said as he slipped past her into the waiting lift, and turned back to her " shall we?"

AS they rode down in the elevator Max told Logan about her day at work and what a general bastard Normal was being at the moment even more than usual. She went on to tell him about OC's 20 game she had been bugging Max with all day about their relationship, and all the time Logan watched her mouth produce the words perfectly from her lips and smiled at their content. AS the door pinged open the couple stepped out and into the foyer of the block.

" So which market are we going to then?" she asked as they walked to where the Aztec was parked.

" The one in Sector 6 is usually good on a Thursday, we should be able to pick up some fresh pasta if we're lucky." He smiled at her as he UN-locked the car and then walked around it to open the car door for her. She rolled her eyes ' always the gentleman!' she thought but he just laughed at her. 

AS soon as they were spinning along the road towards sector 6 max started to talk.

" You know Loogie, I really think you should treat yourself to a new car, I mean look at this door handle!" she motioned to the handle that was only half there that was usually used to open the passenger side door

He frowned at her, " My car is fine thank you, it's just well loved and besides that handle reminds me of you I mean, you were the one who broke it!" he stated at her with a hint of mock annoyance in his voice.

" What ever, it's not as if you need this special car now anyway cos' let's face it your all fixed!" he smiled sweetly at him and he gulped at her the underlying meaning he knew she was pointing at him. 

" Well, I think my car is fine but, if you want me to buy a new one I'll think about it. Happy?" he glanced at her and she just smiled a triumphant smile and nodded at him. 

" Thank- you."

"O yer, and Max?" he said as he kept his eyes on the road, " Don't call me Loogie!" he smiled at her as she just pouted at him and then turned to stare out of the window, well at least he got the last laugh!

The streets were full and they had to both grip hands tightly to keep from loosing each other, not that either minded. When they came to the market

Stalls Logan turned to face her. They were pushed together by people pushing by and he couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips lightly against hers. She sighed and when she opened her eyes he was looking at her.

" So, what does my fair lady feel like for dinner today?" he quizzed her.

" This girl would like, um………" she pretended to ponder and bit down on her lip provocatively which she knew drew Logan wild.

" Fresh pasta with some sorrta sauce would be good- if you don't mind that is!"

" Course not, tell ya what- you go and get some pasta and I'll go over there and get some fresh fruit!"

" OK meet you back here in about 15 minutes!" she turned and was about to walk off when he caught her arm and pulled her around. He pulled out a couple of notes from his pocket.

" Here." She looked at him sceptically- she hated it when Logan had to pay for her all the time.

" My treat!" he said sternly with a crooked smile.

" When isn't it?" she smiled back " see you here in 15!" and with that they both turned and walked in separate directions. 


	4. Still at the Market

****

Still at the Market!

After a few minutes of haggling with the vendors to get the best deal for their foods both Logan and Max headed back towards the place that they had arranged to meet. Max who was used to the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets made it quickly back to their meeting spot she waited for a few minutes but not being a patient person she started to browse around the stalls nearby. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a stall full with jewellery and a huge selection of rings- she had never seen so much jewellery in one place before probably because not many people could afford it after the pulse. Plus she had never looked for it never really being a girlie-girl but being with Logan had changed her and now she was more aware of herself and who she was in a way.

She wandered over and almost immediately a ring caught her eye- it was beautiful. It was a plain silver band with a circle of clear diamonds fixed into it but the really selling point of the ring was the blue sapphire in the middle of the diamonds that reminded her of Logan's eyes.

The vendor who had been watching her approach came to stand by her as smiled at her as she visibly fell in love with the ring in front of the young beautiful woman.

" Isn't it lovely? - It's my favourite on the whole stall!" Max looked up at the woman- she was old and had a worn face as if she had had a hard life, she was wearing a gypsy type of pink skirt and a tattered shall around her slim shoulders.

" Yer, it is." Max agreed " Pity about the price tag!"

Just then she felt a familiar prickle on her neck- a feeling she only got when she was near a certain some one. She turned to see Logan coming towards her. She smiled at him.

" Hey Max!" he smiled as he reached her and slipped his hand in hers.

" Hey" she responded " get every thing?"

" yep and a few suprises!" he whispered into her ear as she shuddered and the feeling.

The vendor, who had been watching the happy couple with interest, turned to Max again.

" Tell you what dear, I'll give it to you for 250 since you have won me over and I would hate to see such a lovely girl disappointed."

Max again turned to the woman who she had forgotten temporarily whilst talking Logan.

" Oh, no thanks I was just looking I'm not really into the whole grille thing." She answered smiling warmly at the woman and then looking longingly at the ring again.

Logan, who had been watching the conversation between Max and the vendor with interest turned his full attention to his beautiful girlfriend and was shocked at the expression he saw on her face and knew at once what he should do.

" We'll take it thank you." He suddenly said politely to the woman on the other side of the stall. Max opened her mouth to protest.

" Logan, I was only looking you know I don't wear jewellery! And £ 250 I mean, that's a lot of money. Come on, let's go." And with that she started to pull him away.

" No. Max I want to get this for you." He protested back at her, " I saw the way you looked at it- you love it and I want to give you something that'll make you happy." He concluded.

Max sighed she knew that she was not to have a chance in hell of not getting the ring. He was true though, she did love it mostly because it reminded her of him but it was beautiful. It was going to be the best present she ever got.

" You make me happy." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him as he wrapped one arm around her and one hand to get out his wallet. 

" We'll get it." He said to the woman as he passed over the money who wrapped it up in a special box and handed Logan the box.

" I hope you have a very happy marriage." She beamed at the couple.

Max who had been grinning the whole time throughout this transaction was suddenly confused, " What? O no were not…" Not that she wouldn't like to be, she did one day but she didn't know how Logan felt about the whole thing I mean, handsome, wealthy, professional journalist married to a genetically engenieered screw up that wasn't very likely.

But Logan's smile just widened if that was possible. " Thank you." He said and then took Max's hand and led her back towards the car.

Max smiled up at him as they reached his car and pulled him down for a hard but loving kiss in full view of every one.

" What was that for?" he asked breathless and confused by the treat Max had just given him.

" I love you!" she stated simply as she climbed into the car and started to form her plan about how she was going to show Logan how much she really did love him……………….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey just to say that if any of you are wondering where this is coming from I am writing the stories backwards ( don't ask why) all you need to know is that I am a die-hard M/L so this will be the focus of the story with lots of smut! And thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Dinner

Finally about 15 minutes later the happy couple walked into the spacious penthouse and both headed into the kitchen to dump their purchases.

" What do you want me to do then?" Max asked as Logan emptied the various bags and set to work filling pans with water etc.

" Um… if you could set the table that would be great!" he smiled at her eagerness to help since he knew that she hated that he could cook and she could burn water- must be the competitive streak in her!

" Consider it done!" she smiled back and walked over to the cupboards to gather the things required to make this meal really special.

Later Logan sauntered into the dining area laden with food to find Max staring out of the window.

" Hey! Earth to super girl over there, ready for some food?" he teased her as he set the food on the table and started to dish the food onto the plates.

" Yer, sure- sorry, just thinking." She turned to face him.

" Bout' what?" he enquired as he sat down and started to pour two glasses of wine.

" Stuff." She said, she didn't really care to elaborate so she changed the subject.

" So tell me about all this arrangements you have made for us to go to England." She ventured. Logan was dying to ask her what was wrong and what she had been thinking about but he let it drop and answered her question.

" Well, we leave on Friday, as the Reunion is on Sunday so we can do some sight seeing on Saturday. Then we can leave when ever, probably about Thursday though, that is if you want to keep your job, I have settled it with Normal but I don't think we should push it." During his little explanation he had reached over the table and taken her small hand into his larger one and stared to caress it. She smiled down at their hands that fitted so perfectly together and then up to his handsome face which was watching her contentedly.

" It sound perfect Logan!" she exclaimed as she leaned over and kissed him softly. " Thank you." 

" There's more." He stated as they both carried on with their meal. " We are staying at the Royal Hotel in the middle of London and we have a nice sweat, I have stayed in it before. However, it is a posh hotel and the reunion is going to be full of rich snooty types so I think we might need to go shopping- you know to get some appropriate stuff to wear…". He trailed off as he realised how he must have just made Max feel, basically telling her that her clothes weren't good enough for him, which of course was not true. Max looked beautiful in anything and he liked it when she walsed into his apartment in the morning (if she hadn't stayed with him the night before) wearing some black cargo pants and a red sweater of some sort- she looked divine.

Max smiled at his obvious thoughts he was having- in no way did he make her feel below him or anything, if anything she felt above him. He told her about 100 times every day that he loved her, he made love to her like she was the most precious thing in the world and he had just brought her a beautiful ring as a sign of his love. He treated her like a princess; it had nothing to do with clothes.

" Hey, whatever, sounds fun. Tomorrow? sounds fun!" she said as she put her fork down and reached over to raise his face with her finger so that he would look at him.

He sighed and smiled at her. " tomorrow would be perfect! I need some new clothes too." 

" Great then we can shop together." She said triumphant as she licked her fork and put it down full.

" Do you want coffee?" he asked as he finished his meal and collected the plates and dishes together.

" Sure, but I'll make it you clear up here." She answered

They met minutes later in the living area, Max handed him a cup of steaming brew and led him over to the sofa where he dropped down and pulled her to him so that she was on his lap. They talked for a few minutes about the plans they had made and about what they had done that day. Throughout the conversation Max had played with his fingers and Logan had gently rubbed her back. Finally when he thought that she was totally relaxed he turned around so that he was facing her face to face, moths inches apart. He reached into his inside pocket and took out the little box that held the ring that he had brought max that afternoon.

" Can I put this on you now?" he asked as he took her right hand and selected her middle finger. She just sighed not trusting voice and nodded as he slipped the ring onto her finger and then lifted the finger to his mouth and kisses it lightly. 

" This is a symbol of how much I love you and how amazing and special you are to me Max." he stated as he smiled up at her eyes, which were quickly filling with tears.

" Forever." She said as she fingered the ring that would now be a constant reminder of the incredible man next to her.

" Always." He answered back as she leant into him and kissed him hard, he tongue invading his mouth.

" I love you Logan" she gasped a little breathless from he kiss that they had just shared to seal their relationship.

" I love you to Max." he smiled back at her as he stood and led her into their bedroom.

****

TBC will update about once a week possibly twice if I really get into it!


	6. A sweet interlude

****

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've had school exams! Ahhhhhhhhh, anyway here's another fill in chapter to make up for it and I will try to update more regularly now. Please keep reviewing, as I love you comments and advice.

He pulled her quickly towards the bedroom and when they reached it he stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes trying to tell her how much he loved her without saying any words. But she understood alright- she wasn't stupid and the look that Logan was giving her was enough for a bolt of desire to rush through her as his eyes darkened. She leaned forward and pushed her lips to his in a searing kiss as the electricity flowed between them as it always did.

AS the two bodies practically fell into the room and onto the bed, clothes were coming in off in a manic frenzy to feel skin against skin and soon the two were only in their underwear. Max was desperately trying to keep control as Logan pulled her up so that she was on his lap mounted onto his hardness but still unable to feel him because of the underwear. Then she let out a low moan as he undid her bra straps and slipped them slowly down her arms teasing her. 'Logan!' she exclaimed as he took one dusky nipple into his mouth whilst fondling with the other in his left hand.

She was so wet by now that her small excuse for her panties were wet through and her body was squirming against his as his pleasured her further. 

God where did he learn all this? She thought as he continued to work his magic on her by suckling the other breast and gently stroking over her body with the other hand. The slow teasing pace was driving her crazy as she practically climaxed just from the sensations they were creating. Just as she was about to climax he stopped and let his hands drop down by his sides. He could have sworn that he heard her growl deep in her throat at him and it was taking at the strength it had to take him from reaching up and taking her at that moment but, he tried to make everytime they had sex memorable for Max as he knew how much she treasured being loved and cared for.

She was now so ready that she could have sworn she was in heat had she know that it was not physically possible. She decided in the few seconds that they sat there staring at one another and marvelling at how lucky they were to have the other that she would teach Logan a lesson and give him a taste of his own medicine. She suddenly started to rock her hips against his the way she knew drove him mad, and he cried out loudly in response to her actions. Next she raked her small delicate hands down his chest stopping every few seconds to place a little kiss to his chest here and there. Logan, for his part was in near ecstasy and was thoroughly enjoying himself until Max reached her ultimate prize and in one movement ripped his blue boxers from his body and take him into her mouth. The pleasure was almost too much to bear and Logan gripped the sheets with both hands. Now it was his tern to squirm about.

After a couple of minutes of splendid torture Logan decided that it was time to find the ultimate pleasure, he tugged on Max's shoulders and brought her head to his is a searing kiss as they came together. They both groaned as their bodies connected and only soft moans and cries could be heard coming from the couple as they whispered words of love to each other. 20 minutes later they both reached their peak and satisfied and stated Max fell onto Logan's chest and let sleep over take her as did he.

The next morning Max woke happy and warm. It was still dark outside and Logan slept soundly by her side with his arm wrapped protectively around her, keeping her safe. She smiled as she thought of her boyfriend and the times they had been through together. AS she was thinking unknown to her Logan he woken and was staring down at his beautiful angel. It wasn't until he reached down and kissed her forehead she looked up at him.

" Penny for your thoughts?" he enquired after leaning down to give her quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled at his gentleness, " O you know this and that…….." she replied wickedly pushing her body flush against his under the blanket.

" Well you know I don't catch on that quick, you could always show me what you were thinking Max." he replied back just as devilishly. He knew that Max didn't sleep much and so he often woke to her awake looking blankly at the wall thinking, it used to make him think that she was worried about something or something was wrong but he had learned from many mornings waking up like this that it was Max using her time that she has to herself in the day. If she wasn't fighting some monster, running from Manticores people, looking out for Joshua or Alec she was usually with him which wasn't always an awful lot which was why Logan was now pleased that Max was coming to England with him where they could spend some quality time together. 

" Hey either you don't find me attractive anymore or you have just been struck by a deadly illness which makes you ignore people and so into inter-monologue mode. Either of which is not good news" Max teased him as she shook him out of his private thoughts. He smiled down at her as he pulled her even closer to him and then spoke in her ear.

" Well I think I will find you attractive for the rest of my life and beyond and yer sorry about I was just thinking!" He grinned and then before she could come back with an answer he let his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss and pulled her under the covers with him.


	7. Arrangements

****

Next chapter- in which our fav couple make some last minute arrangements. Quite a short chapter, just a teaser- more soon.

Max walked out of the shower room hours later to the smell of fresh toast and eggs. She followed the smell that led her to her favourite person in the entire world.

" Hey, did you have a nice shower?" he asked as she came to him and rested her hip against the counter he was preparing food on.

" Yer, would have been better if a certain person was in there with be but, I suppose you can't have every thing can you?!" she smirked at him mock teasing him for turning down her invitation of joining her In the shower.

" Well, I think we both would know what would've happened if we went into the shower together again, and we really need to get going sometime this century if we want to get to the shops and have a good day shopping." He joked back scanning her with heated eyes and taking in her appearance and what she was wearing which wasn't a lot apart from his favourite blue silk shirt and some panties.

She gasped at the effect that he had on her and decided to change the subject.

" Is that toast almost done? I'm starving!" she came around the island and plopped herself down on a stool at his breakfast bar waiting for him to serve up.

AS Logan served the breakfast onto two plates the couple chatted lightly and discussed their plans for that day. Max told Logan that she would have to speak to OC and Alec and Joshua and allocate them jobs to do when she was done. And Logan agreed that he would have to ring Normal and Bling and inform Sebastian that he would be away for a while.

Once all the food was gone and cleared away Logan pulled Max to him and wrapped his arms around her perfect form.

" So I'll meet you at the old fountain in Sector 3 at 11' clock?"

" Yer, sounds good, I'll try and track down Joshua first then go and try and track down OC and Alec at crash in their break."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his.

" I'll be there, love you, now I better go before you start to seduce me again and that's another morning gone down the drain."

" I think those type of mornings are very productive thank you very much!" he retorted pretending to be hurt as she slipped out of his embrace and started toward the door.

" Bye, see you at 11! I love you max." he called to her retreating back.

She turned her head to the left so that she could see him over her shoulder and smiled, " you to, Late." And with that she was gone.

****

A/N- I know this story is fairly slow to get going but I'm just trying to cram in as much M/L smut as possible as there is a lack of it around lately. I promise the next chapter will be shopping and the one after that they will travel. I hope you like this story as it is my first and I don't really have any experience. Keep reviewing and sending me your comments and advice- it's all much appreciated! Thanks.


	8. Shopping pt1

****

Chapter 8 

**__**

Where our favourite couple actually do something productive towards their trip.

The sector was packed with people all pushing and shoving their way to get too different stalls and shops along the busy streets. Max had to shout abuse at a few men to warn them off trying to grope her or rob her as she looked so thin and easy-' if only they knew…' she thought as she finally made it to her destination outside the smart double- fronted shop 5minutes early. She looked around to see if Logan was any-where to be seen because, unlike her, it wasn't unusual to be early for something or actually on time. But she couldn't see him.

She filled the time with looking around the smart row of shops over people's heads; they were all smart and painted neatly with big signs on the outside very unlike the shops she usually visited. The shop she was standing outside in question was a very sophisticated, potentially fairly snooty place called Benjamin's who, she guessed was the owner. It was bound to be full of high society shoppers when she finally did go into it and she was very much suspecting that she would get looked down on in her biker jacket and cut off kakhi's along with old, dirty trainers.

She was nervous- in the last two minutes she had gone from cool and calm to a nervous wreck with sweaty palms and heavy breathing. She had never been here before except to ' borrow' a dress for the wedding that she went to with Logan the year before and she had certainly never had to deal with any of those people to buy a number of purchases. Max knew that Logan used to be a bit of a playa-playa and most of his women were of this high standard- not like her at all. She couldn't help feeling those constant fears of not being good enough for Logan all surfacing more intense than ever.

Suddenly two arms making their way around her waist enveloped her and a small kiss was planted on her neck. She tenses visibly but then relaxed when she felt the familiar touch of her boyfriend,

" Hey you- your early." He smiled at her as she turned in his arms.

" yer well thought I'd at least try to make a good impression and get things right today even if it's just for you." She replied truthfully as she felt herself falling into his beautiful eyes. Max knew that she could tell Logan anything and lately they had become closer ( yeah

Well, apart from the obvious way J ) and she knew that he saw through her and he knew that she was nervous about 2day.

" Well you always make a good impression on me, and you don't have to impress any one in there, you are perfect and don't let any-one tell you different k?" he grinned back at her grateful for her sharing her thoughts with him but at the same time trying to lighten the mood. She smiled back.

" Let's go in- it's not the judge and jury in there, just a few rails and shop assistants." 

" Why does it feel like it then?" she said quietly so that even Logan couldn't hear as she let him drag her into the Boutique after him.

The store was fairly quiet with only a few well-dressed people browsing around. One or two people cast Logan and max funny looks as they passed on their way to the cash desk but many less than max expected. In fact the only looks they got were one's of appreciation- the girls at Logan and then men at Max but, that only served to make the couple grip hands tighter.

As they approached the desk a small lady with a pretty face and dark hair dressed in a plain white knee length dress and a workers pinny came out from another room and greeted Logan.

" Logan, how very nice to see you. You look very well." She commented as she smiled widely at Logan and max noticed a slight blush form on her cheeks as Logan replied using his charm.

" Why thank you Eva, you are looking lovely as ever." The middle-aged woman nodded slightly in thanks and then turned her attention to Max who suddenly felt as if she was being scrutinised. But that thought was out to rest as Eva spoke again.

" And you must be Max, Logan's right- you are very beautiful and look as if you got your head screwed on right too." Max blushed but Logan beamed as her laced an arm around Max's small shoulders and said,

" Told you she was special." 

This comment relaxed Max and at once she felt as if maybe this shopping trip wasn't going to be so bad, after all, she was with Logan, with a woman who she seemed to be nice enough about to be brought a whole new wardrobe of expensive stylish clothes that she didn't have to pay for.

This was going to be a good day she thought as Logan took her hand and Eva whisked them off to a part of the store, which she told them she had some things, set out for them to try on.


	9. Shopping pt2

Chapter 9  
  
Things are brought and money in no object.  
  
" So, what will you be doing in London Logan?" Eva asked as she sorted through a rail of women clothes that seemed to look to Max like evening dresses.  
  
" Well, we will be going to a big dinner, a less in formal dance thing, a smart lunch and then just some sight seeing." He concluded as he rolled off all the things that they were going to be doing over the week.  
  
" So an evening dress, a party dress, some smart outfits and such- sound good?" she asked as Max eyes widened in wonder at the thought at getting so many new things and she spoke foe the first time since they had entered the store.  
  
" Logan- I don't need all that stuff!" she protested as he smiled from Eva to Max obviously overjoyed at treating her like this. Eva just smiled knowingly- Logan had had many women in here years ago buying expensive dresses but they were all airheads and shallow. Max was different, the way Logan looked at her was pure love and she seemed down to earth and was surely just as, if not more beautiful than all of the other girls.  
  
" Max," Logan began, " we will need these things, trust me remember that this thing will be P-O-S-H all the way and any way- what's wrong with me spoiling you once in a while." The words warmed Max's heart but she threw back a typical Max sarcastic comment.  
  
" Once in a while? Try every day!" the three stood there knowing that this was going to be a long afternoon. Eva broke the silence as she ushered them into a big open part of the store. Which were full of rails and a big curtain that Max guessed covered a big dressing room. The shelves were filled with shoes and bag and all imaginable accessories.  
  
" Right, here are the clothes that I picked out for you Logan- I had to guess Max's size but you did a pretty good job in describing her so there shouldn't be any problems. Your clothes are on that rail." She concluded as she gestured towards two huge rails in the centre of the room that were both filled with all fabrics of colours and textures. Max couldn't make out any of the particular pieces of clothing and what they were but the silks and Cashmeres showed that the clothes were of the top quality.  
  
" Wow!" was all the beauty could make out- Max- queen of sarcastic comments was speechless, so she did all she knew how to do which was reach for Logan and pull him into a soft kiss, "I love you," she whispered as Eva had busied herself going across the room to max's rail and sorting through.  
  
" What about this as an evening dress, Max?" she asked as she pulled out a long silk, deep purple dress that had a long skirt and a corseted top. Max felt instantly in love with it.  
  
" Logan you sure? Cos' once I get my hand on your credit card you ain't going to see it again today for dust." She stated as she approached Eva and fingered the fabric.  
  
" Knock yourself out!" Logan grinned as he pictured Max in the dress. " I'll try on a new suit for the dinner as well." He went to his personalised rail as Eva and Max disappeared into the left-hand dressing room to get max changed. Logan chose a single breasted, very stylish black suit with matching dress pants and a shirt that would match Max's dress perfectly and, with a half smile permanently plastered onto his face he walked into the right hand dressing room to get changed.  
  
10 minutes later Logan waited impatiently outside the two changing rooms, how long did it take women to get changed? He had been ready for 5 minutes already and the thought of Max in that dress was driving him wild, all those little hooks would be a nightmare to get off in a hurry, but who's to say you would have to take the dress off........  
  
He stopped his mental thoughts with a snap as he heard the curtain being drawn back and Eva stepping out before Max. It was a few seconds before he saw Max as Eva purposefully made a meal of making sure that Logan couldn't see Max in the small room behind and it drove him mad.  
  
But, the wait was worth it as Max stepped out of the dressing room. She looked absolutely stunning. The long skirt of the dress hung straight apart from the bottom which flared a bit, the bodice was tight and showed a reasonable amount of cleavage and the little beads on the fabric shone in the light making Max look like a goddess who had descended from above. Logan's breath caught in his throat as Max took a step towards him and then another and so on and so on until she was about a foot away from him. She turned her face upwards so that they locked eyes and she smiled.  
  
" Will I do Mr Cale?" she teased as she noticed the obvious effect the dress had on Logan. He in turn had a huge effect on her to, not only was he already the best and most important person in her life he was also a very good looking man so when he dressed up in all black stylish suit apart from his shirt he looked incredibly hot.  
  
" Max." he choked on his words as he tried to find the right words to match up to Max beauty. " You look divine!" he finally exclaimed.  
  
" Thank you, and the same to you." Max answered simply as she smiled softly back at Logan and then at Eva.  
  
Eva again broke the couple out of their world as she spoke, " Logan, you know what else you need and where everything else is why don't you go and stock up and I'll help Max?"  
  
"OK, as long as you take good care of her for me." He teased as he ran a hand softly down Max's back.  
  
" Of course!" Eva exclaimed and set to work busying herself trying to find Max some more clothes to try on.  
  
" See ya later then," he said as he leant down and whispered into her ears.  
  
" Guess so," was all that Max could manage as he slowly and teasingly pulled away and proceeded to walk around the corner and out of site to, Max guessed the Men's section must be.  
  
" He's hooked on you." Eva stated as she walked over to Max holding what looked like a red knee length dress and an over cost to match. Max just smiled at the comment. " How long have you know each other?" Eva asked as she ushered Max into a changing room and helped her undo the hooks of the purple dress.  
  
" About 2 and a bit years I suppose," answered Max calculating it " but we have only been going out for about 2months.  
  
" 2months!" Eva cried as she unhooked the last hook, " well he's smitten with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you came in here next week with an engagement ring. I haven't ever seen Logan so in love."  
  
" Really?" Max said, this time it was her turn to sound so surprised. Logan had had lots of women in his earlier years she knew that but all of Eva's comments were welcomed as they gave max confidence.  
  
" You just make sure you look after him and hang onto him your very lucky to have a guy like him." Eva advised as Max slipped into the little red dress.  
  
" I know and I will." Max replied quickly feeling the need to reassure Eva that she did care about Logan deeply and that she wasn't just another dumb blonde. She was extremely lucky to have him, she knew that and she also liked Eva for the obvious caring feelings she felt towards Logan, almost maternal.  
  
The hours passed and by the end of it although Max had 13 outfits and all the accessories to match she was exhausted. Logan too had bought a fair amount namely a few casual outfits and 2more suits. They said their goodbyes to Eva and all the assistance that had assisted them and set out to make their way home in the Aztec.  
  
Max rested her head on the window wearily and watched the city rush by.  
  
"Tired?" Logan asked as he rested his hand on her thigh.  
  
" Yer, but it's been a good day. Thank you Logan."  
  
"For what?" he inquired  
  
" For every thing" she replied before slipping off and dosing the rest of the way home. 


	10. Preparations

Chapter 10- Preparations  
  
A/N for anyone who needs some smut, the story is finally getting going ( ish ) please R&R- hope you enjoy.  
  
The morning sun shone through the curtains and woke Logan. He turned to look at the clock seeing that it was only 7:05 he resolved that he could stay in bed a bit longer. He guessed that Max had fallen asleep with him here and then awoken and gone home to spend some much needed time with her boo. He would call her when he finally did get out of bed and see how the day planned out, they had to get to the airport at 2pm but other than that they were free- just a few last minute jobs needed doing.  
  
It was weird now for him to wake up and for Max not to be there he got so used to waking up in the morning to her beautiful face and smile. God, he loved her. There was a time when he felt that this time would never come, where he had given up but since the virus was history he was really living the dream. Max was so strong and brave, he knew that at the start of the relationship she didn't think that she could love like he wanted her to but boy, was she wrong. She was utterly the best; most beautiful, kindest, most compassionate and caring lover he had ever been with and he couldn't ever picture himself with anyone else ever again.  
  
Logan spent the next few minutes thinking about Max and all the things that he had in his life and then decided that it was time to get up and stop wallowing in self-bliss. He rose at 7:34 and jumped into the shower, then he grabbed a cup of coffee and booted up his computers so that he could leave some warning that Eyes Only was going to be out of town for a bit and to clear up some e-mails. He was half way through writing an e-mail to Sebastien when the phone rang, he pressed it to his ear and spoke  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey you." Was Max's only reply as she greeted him.  
  
" Hey Max, what time did you leave this morning?" he asked pleased that it was her on the end of the line an not some desperate person in need of Eyes Only help. Mind you he would always prefer it was Max than any one else on the other end of the phone.  
  
" About 11:30ish, needed to spend some quality time with my home girl you don't mind do you? Just that you looked soooooooo peaceful that I couldn't wake you." She cooed her voice dripping with sweetness and sarcasm, which usually under toned her voice.  
  
Logan laughed at her joking tone and played back, " well I suppose I could be forgiven with much persuasion of course."  
  
" Whatever, honestly though you don't mind so you Logan?" Max asked a little nervous that he may have been worried or something. Looking back on it now she maybe could have left a note or something but she did 't think of it- just another example that Logan screwed with her head when ever he was around but she loved it and wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
" Course not max, you do have other people in your life I know that. Any way I was about to ring you to just check what you're doing today."  
  
" Just need to clear up some stuff at work and with Alec and Joshua, what time do we need to be at the airport?" she asked.  
  
" Well, we need to be at the airport at 2pm as our flight leaves at 3pm and so I'll book a taxi from here to pick us up at about 1, other than that I jut need to clear your leave with Normal and make a few phone calls but I should be free by about 12 so if you can you could come over about then and I can whip us up some lunch."  
  
" That sound good." Max agreed " See you in about 3 hours."  
  
" Ok, see ya then-miss you."  
  
That sent a shiver down Max's spine and she smiled at the thought that he was thinking about her as much as thinking about him.  
  
" You too Logan, bye." And with that she hung up.  
  
The hours passed slowly for both as Logan made numerous phone calls and wrote many e-mails whilst Max saw lost of people and didn't lots of organising of jobs etc.  
  
By the time came to set off to Logan's Max was relieved. She hugged OC and went to grab her bag, which was full of her clothes for the trip.  
  
" Bye boo, and be sure to look after your hot boy!" OC called after and winked as Max turned to look at her over her shoulder.  
  
" Try and stay out of trouble while I gone" max warned playfully and hugger OC again. Then departed to Logan's.  
  
AS Max walked into the pent house Logan was no where to be seen. She called out to him and he came around the corner from the kitchen where he was preparing their lunch.  
  
" Hey." He greeted as she came up and kissed him on the cheek and then leant in for a hug.  
  
" Hey, how was your morning?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Busy. How about you?" he stated as he used his forefinger to raise her head so that he could see her lovely face.  
  
She smiled up at him at last now able to relax. " Got any food on yet? I'm starving." She asked as she pulled out of his embrace and led the way into the kitchen.  
  
" Yep, lunch is served." She replied as Logan gestured towards the neatly laid table and food on it.  
  
The couple made small talk and laughed their way through the short meal but by 12:30 it was time to get ready to go. AS they were clearing the table Max asked,  
  
" So what do I need to wear to travel in then?"  
  
" Something smart but comfy, and remember that in London it will be cold, it gets cold in November, especially at night." Logan said but then quickly added, " I'm wearing a pair of smart trousers and a shirt if that helps at all. And don't worry about being cold at night- I'll keep you warm." Sensing that Max was a bit out of her depth he tried to lighten then mood, after all Max had never really been out of Seattle and certainly never been to anything like this reunion, she had a right to be a bit anxious and feel the need to fit in and make a good impression.  
  
" Ok." She answered making her expression go blank and masking her feelings. She was now nervous. She had never been to something like this before and never really needed or wanted to make a good impression and get it right from the start. But with Logan it was different, she wanted for him to be proud of her and for her to be an asset to him, not an embarrassment. She shook her head of her thoughts as she heard Logan speak.  
  
" Come on, time to get changed."  
  
20 minutes later Logan waited patiently in the lounge area for Max to emerge from the bathroom where she was getting changed and applying a little make-up.  
  
Logan had donned a pair of black smart trousers and a blue silk shirt that was comfortable but smart and he finished off the look by wearing contact lenses and not him usual rimmed glasses. He turned his head instinctively when the door to the bedroom opened and Max walked out. His head started to spin as soon as he saw her and he inhaled loudly. His normally gorgeous girlfriend had swapped her usual biker out fit for a blood red slit neck top that showed off her shoulders and collar bone perfectly along with smart, tight black trousers and pointed red stiletto boots to match her top and, over her arm was slung a black cardigan to finish the out fit if she got cold. Her Long dark hair was pinned back into a clip and she had applied a little lipstick and mascara to emphasise her fantastic features.  
  
" Max." Logan managed to choke out as he walked forwards to her and rested his hands on her hips.  
  
" Will I do?" she asked as she smirked at the obvious effect that she was having on him. Once she had finally picked an out fir suitable she thought that it would be uncomfortable but, to her surprise she felt stylish and sophisticated and she loved it. The heels made her walk more like a lady and such that they made her hips sway a little more when she walked and he had to hold her head right up to balance herself.  
  
" You look like a goddess." He stated as he leaned forward to kiss the beautiful society girl in front of him, " you will be the Belle of the ball." He commented as he swept his eyes down to her toes and back up again.  
  
Max felt a familiar jolt of heat run through her at his comment and as she took in his appearance, he look incredibly hot with contacts in as they made his eyes seem even more blue and the outfit he had chosen complimented his slim hips and well sculptured chest and handsome face.  
  
" We'll see about that" she smiled back shyly and was about to continue when a beep caught their attention from downstairs. Logan checked his watch.  
  
" Taxi's here, ready?"  
  
" Yes sir" she answered and the two picked up their bags and walked out of the apartment hand in hand. 


	11. The Taxi Drive

A/n well this chapter is a bit different (they actually do something!)  
  
Whenever I read M/L fics and they get married they always seem to have a tiny wedding so I was thinking about going full out and giving them a big one- just to be different, what do people think? Don't even know if I will get to the wedding in this story I just liked the idea of them being engaged.  
  
By the way, does anyone know anything solid about JA&MW? Cos' now there are lots of rumours about them being together still, lets hope they are-  
  
Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
The Taxi Ride  
  
Logan and Max rode down in the elevator in silence, each having their own thoughts about this trip they were about to embark on together. As they stepped out onto the street they were greeted by a middle-aged, small, round man in a well pressed suit and slicked back hair holding the door of a shiny, black car open.  
  
" You must be Mr Cale." The man extended his hand to Logan and shook it warmly as he turned his gaze to the vision that was Max.  
  
" And you, you must be Mrs Cale. My name is Mr O'Neil," The man concluded as he took Max's hand and kissed it politely. Max was stunned by his words and was about to open her mouth to tell the man that they weren't married when the man spoke up again.  
  
" It's very nice to meet both of you, I will be taking you to the airport where the plane will be waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Logan smiled as she gestured Max to get into the car and then slid in next to her and let the little man close the door behind them.  
  
Inside the car the interior was stylish with leather seats and blacked out windows the two rows of seats were tinted too so that the driver could see into the back seat but only hear them by an intercom system when it was switched on. Logan chose not to switch the com on but rather to turn and talk to Max in private.  
  
" You ok?" he asked as he interlaced his fingers with hers which he noticed her nails were manicured.  
  
"Sure just wondering why everyone seems to think we're married." She half joked as she avoided eye contact. Logan probably didn't need her insecurities to ruin his trip.  
  
" Well, that would probably be my fault." Logan admitted as he tried to search her face for any emotions she was feeling but to no avail so he continued.  
  
" High Society looks more fondly on couples who have been adjoined by God, it seems it grants you a whole new state of power especially for travailing in style, and if you have the money. I'm sorry Max but I just wanted this trip to be special and comfortable for you, we only have to pretend until we get to the hotel then we can go to being the same old Logan and Max." Logan sighed and turned to look out of the window afraid that he had upset Max and so early into their trip. It really hadn't occurred to him that she would mind he knew he wouldn't but he realised now that it may have made her feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
Max smiled to her self as he looked away thanking who ever it was that sent him to her; he was the sweetest man alive either that or he was a damn good actor! He actually looked sorry as if she would mind being Mrs Cale for Christ's sake hell, she would love it!  
  
" Look Logan I was only saying, I don't mind and I know your going to make this trip wonderful because you always do, that's who you are and I wouldn't love you any other way." Logan looked up to see Max beaming at him and he suddenly knew that he would never see someone so beautiful ever again. But, suddenly she was talking again, //hang on I thought that that was a perfect moment, what's she doing speaking in it? // He asked himself but what she did say was well worth listening to in his opinion and it snapped him out of his thoughts pretty quickly.  
  
" Besides, it's not as if I would mind being Mrs Max Cale." She stated as she looked out of the window and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing from his reply,  
  
" What? Really?" he asked as his eyes lit up in excitement like a little boy at Christmas. She turned to face him and spoke again, " Logan, it's not as if it would be a chore it would be like the dream life every girl hopes for."  
  
He lifted her head to look up at his with his finger, " even you?" His eyes searched hers and she found that she was falling in love with him all over again for about the millionth time.  
  
She smiled up at him // well, not exactly the light convo I expected on the way to the airport but it's interesting at least// she thought as she answered him.  
  
" Yes, especially someone like me." There, she had told him in around about way that she thought that one-day marriage would be along the line for them and that she wasn't scared of it. That wasn't so hard. //Uh-oh, hang on I thought that was a perfect moment, what's he doing speaking in it? //  
  
Right well, not exactly the conversation I expected we were going to have on the ride to the airport but hey, when do Max and I ever have regular anything? Right Cale now's your chance if you want it, take it what have you got to loose? 'My self dignity,' an opposing voice in his head answered.  
  
" Max, I have loved you since the moment I met you, you know that and these last few months have been the best time in my life ever. You are the most amazingly beautiful, passionate, smart, tender person I know and speaking about this whole marriage thing now has just made me realised that I don't want to be with anyone else again, ever." Logan looked up into Max's eyes and was spurred on by the love that he saw there, so being that the man that he is he continued, needing desperately to show and tell Max how much she meant to him. " So, do you think you could even consider letting me take you permanently off the market and marrying me?"  
  
O god, ok girl, breathe easy, take big calming breaths. OC is going to have a field day with this! Marriage, I'm not meant for marriage, I'm a solider, what good could I be to him as his wife I'm certainly not the type of woman who fits into his life style very well. But the other voice in her head was battling hard against this one. Come on Max, this is all you have ever wanted, someone to take care of you, to love you for the rest of your life. This is Logan, the guy who you picture your self with for the rest of your crummy life, the guy you would die for in an instant, the guy to taught you how to be human and love and made you give a damn. Are you honestly going to give that up and decline him? OK, it's now or never I suppose.  
  
" Yes," was all Max could whisper as her hands trembled as he took hers in his.  
  
" God Max," Logan exclaimed feeling he was about to burst of happiness with the reality that he had just got engaged to the best woman on the face of the earth. " I promise that I will try and make you happy for the rest of our lives, I- I love you," He finished as Max's lips descended upon his.  
  
" I know, and I love you to Mr Cale." And, just as the couple sealed their engagement the sound of an unfamiliar male voice sounded, " We're here!" 


	12. Arrivals

Chapter 12- Arrivals  
  
The plane journey was amazing. Max had never seen such luxury, especially in a plane before. The flight took about 8 hours and this time was spent enjoying each other's company and occasionally turning to the in-flight entertainment.  
  
Finally they landed and were ushered into the airport terminal. Once all of the paper work was in order and they had collected their baggage they were free to go and be let loose on the city.  
  
Logan managed to flag a cab and they bundled in. Max spent the journey to their hotel with her nose against the window; she had never seen anything like this city before. The buildings were beautiful and all in tact the streets were clear and everyone walking about looked pleasant and clean. Max decided that she could defiantly get used to this city- it was like a picture of America way before the pulse.  
  
" We're here baby." Logan urged as he climbed out of the car and went around to the boot to help the driver with their bags. Max exited the vehicle too and took her bag and followed her fiancée after thanking the cab driver.  
  
The lobby of the hotel was huge. Clean, fresh smelling and stylish were just a few words to describe the beautiful room. Elegant people floated around it as if it were a ballroom and all looking like they didn't have a care in the world. 'You don't at the moment Max. You have just got engaged, you have a whole new wardrobe worth thousands and your was in this vibrant city- enjoy it.' A voice in her head told her as Logan checked them in and got the key to their room.  
  
The ride up to their room was quiet as Max tried to make sense of this new world whilst Logan just watched her and smiled.  
  
" Here we are." Logan stated as he dropped the bags and unlocked their door. Max rushed in and let out a low whistle of approval. Their room was just like any of the other places she has seen in this city. It was large with a huge bed in the middle, a mini bar in one corner, a living area, and a large dining table, there were also a pair of patio doors that lead out to an impressive balcony and another door which Max guessed lead to a en- suit. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise from behind her. She turned to see Logan dropping their bags in the middle of the room.  
  
IT was only then really that everything came into perspective. She was here with her new fiancée who was the best man in the world; she had nearly a whole week to enjoy him in this fabulous city. Before he knew what was happening Logan was suddenly filled with an armful of Max, he responded to her kiss eagerly as she pulled him back onto the bed and he let himself be pulled as he let the events of the day and reality of his wonderful life was over him.  
  
A/N please review!! 


End file.
